Beyond my touch
by Akuma664
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru Petit hommage au manga du même titre. Sasuke ne s'est jamais posé de question sur la vie après la mort. Pourtant, après avoir assisté à des funérailles d'un de ses camarades de classe, quelque chose vint chambouler sa vie paisible. Tiens donc, les morts ne peuvent pas trouver le repos s'ils ont des regrets?


Titre : Beyond my touch

Résumé : Yaoi Sasunaru Petit hommage au manga du même titre. Sasuke ne s'est jamais posé de question sur la mort. Pourtant, après avoir assisté à des funérailles d'un de ses camarades de classe, quelque chose vint chambouler sa vie paisible. Tiens donc, les morts ne peuvent pas trouver le repos s'ils ont des regrets?

Disclaimer : Sasuke et Naruto ne sont pas à moi et blablabla *dit l'autatrice maussadement*

Couple : Sasunaru

Autatrice : Aku_664

Mots de l'autatrice : Je vous dois une petite explication pour cette fic. Cela faisait vraiment un long moment que l'idée me trottait dans la tête. Elle est inspirée d'un manga : Beyond my touch. C'est LE manga qui m'a fait aimer le yaoi. Ce manga m'a ouvert en grand la porte de cet univers exquis et c'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie que je le relis aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que les personnages collent parfaitement à Sasuke et Naruto. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire cette fic en son hommage. Et l'envie a eût l'emprise sur mon être. Je la publie donc pour vous laisser en profiter! Bonne lecture chers lectateurs!

* * *

\- Alors là, il n'a pas lésiné…

Sasuke Uchiwa rentrait dans son appartement qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite au vu du bordel qui y régnait. L'adolescent soupira longuement et mit une main consternée dans ses cheveux de jais qui encadraient son parfait visage laiteux. L'entrée donnait directement vue sur le salon et il pouvait remarquer bon nombre de ses livres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se retourna et se pencha sans plus attendre pour se déchausser. Derrière lui, une voix vive et chaleureuse retentit.

\- Sas'ke, okaerinasaï!

Le brun ne répondit rien, ancré dans ses pensées. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter cela?

\- Sasuke, juste un… continuait la voix d'un bon décibel. Juste un, allez!

L'interpellé savait bien ce qu'était cette requête et ne releva même pas le nez tout en allant ranger ses chaussures. Il accrocha lentement son sac à bandoulière et se retourna d'un regard terne vers l'émetteur de la voix. Vraiment, il n'arrêtait pas de parler celui-là.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser le faire, juste une fois? C'est pas comme si tu allais y perdre quelque chose, si?

Le brun grommela pour toute réponse et s'avança dans la pièce tout en le dépassant pour aller se prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils sachant que l'autre était sur ses talons. C'était toujours le même discours quand il rentrait dans sa demeure et il se poursuivait jusqu'à son coucher.

\- Une seule fois d'accord? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mettre ma langue dans ta bouche ou te sauter dessus ou quelque chose comme ça…

Le brun sortit un verre, fit s'écouler l'eau dans l'évier avant de ne fermer la champelure. Il se retourna et s'accota contre le comptoir. Il but d'une bonne lampée avant de ne soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il planta ensuite son regard dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Vraiment, s'il n'était pas fou, c'était alors qu'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible.

Il y avait de cela deux jours, il avait assisté à l'enterrement d'un camarade de classe. Naruto Uzumaki. Ce camarade turbulent, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il ne connaissait rien de lui et ne ressentait rien face à sa perte. Néanmoins, il avait donné ses sympathies à la famille comme tous les membres de leur classe. C'était entre deux costumes noirs qu'il avait aperçu un adolescent en t-shirt et en jeans. Il avait trouvé cela déplacé de la part de cet individu de se présenter ainsi quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui après l'avoir remarqué à son tour. Il avait fini par le reconnaître. Il était ce même camarade sur la photo qui reposait sur l'hôtel.

En définitive, depuis deux jours, un fantôme qui ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme squattait chez lui l'ayant suivi jusque-là et le harcelait pour rectifier un soi-disant regret qui l'empêchait d'aller reposer en paix. Que cela soit bien clair, Sasuke ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la vie après la mort. Il avait très peu de centres d'intérêts et le spiritisme n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait un esprit vif qui croyait que ce qu'il touchait et en ce qui était plausible. Mais là, ce fantôme était réellement chez lui à lui faire causette. Il ne reniait pas son existence, chose qui aurait été complètement futile pour lui, mais avait opté pour l'indifférence pensant que celui-ci se lasserait et partirait.

\- Mais laisses-moi t'embrasser!

Et voilà ce que ce fantôme qui ne voulait le laisser tranquille appelait être son regret. Le brun le détailla un moment. L'autre adolescent était plus petit que lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et avait la peau bronzée. S'il ne savait pas que l'adolescent était décédé, l'apparence de celui-ci ne lui en aurait donné aucun indice. À cet instant, le petit faisait une moue des plus enfantines. Deux jours à supporter cette boule d'énergie qui foutait le bordel à essayer de bouger ses objets sous prétexte de s'entraîner au toucher et qui essayait de le persuader de se laisser embrasser. Sasuke était d'un naturel très calme et avait peu d'expressions. Leur contraste était tel que c'était beaucoup plus le brun qui ressemblait à un fantôme en définitive.

Naruto finit par sourire de toutes ses dents comme le plus grand le fixait soudainement avec insistance. L'autre n'avait voulu lui adresser aucune parole depuis qu'il était là. Il ne lui avait porté attention que quand il l'avait rejoint parmi la foule qui était présente à ses funérailles. Et soudain ce regard… Il en fût si heureux qu'il se mit à rougir fortement et trépigna d'impatience. Sasuke remarqua son changement d'attitude flagrant et s'en alla dans le salon, prit un livre au passage et commença à en faire la lecture une fois assis dans le divan. Le blond se posta derrière lui, s'accota prestement contre le dossier du divan.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu disais non, si?

\- Je n'entends rien, coupa l'hôte d'un air impassible.

\- Vraiment? s'écria l'autre pour ensuite faire une bouille incrédule. Tu mens.

\- C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi tu devrais disparaître.

Contre toute attente, le blond se pressa cette fois contre le brun et ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Cela pouvait sembler incroyable, mais Naruto pouvait prendre contenance à même de bouger des objets même s'il manquait de dextérité et au grand désarroi de Sasuke, il pouvait le sentir quand il le touchait.

\- Alors, laisse-moi le faire… poursuivit le fantôme en s'approchant dangereusement passant même le haut de son corps au-dessus du dossier.

Sasuke para la soudaine attaque à l'aide de son livre dans un bruit sourd. Le blond geignit alors comme un gamin en repoussant le livre de sur son visage et reprit son sérieux. Il alla se poster devant l'Uchiwa en se tenant bien droit.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, commença-t-il. Je ne peux pas disparaître juste comme ça, parce que ce que je regrette c'est toi.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

\- Oï, tu es vraiment froid.

« Froid? se demanda mentalement le brun. » Il n'avait rien à voir avec des pseudos regrets d'un camarade à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. C'était la stricte vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à s'embrasser? poursuivit le blond retrouvant son énergie habituelle essayant même de blaguer. Les gens le font quand ils sont ivres, non?

\- Je suis mineur, merci, rétorqua le brun.

Le blond se mit alors à rire d'un rire extravagant et idiot qui décontenança son interlocuteur un instant.

\- Tu es si coincé Sasuke, continua-t-il de s'esclaffer. Beaucoup plus que je l'avais imaginé, comme c'est drôle. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été attiré par toi à l'instant où je t'ai vu. Tu sais c'est comme on le dit, les contraires s'attirent. Je suis si heureux que tu puisses me voir. Et je peux également te toucher, j'ai de la chance non?

Sasuke tiqua à ces dernières paroles tout en refourrant son nez dans son livre. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce camarade s'était entiché de lui. Et surtout, comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses?

\- Tu as toujours gardé tes distances, donc je ne pouvais pas te parler.

\- Parce que c'est trop fatiguant, maugréa l'autre.

\- Quand tout le monde s'excitait, toi tu gardais tout ton sérieux et t'éloignais.

\- Parce que c'est trop bruyant.

\- Je suis le contraire, j'aime m'exciter et m'emporter, fit-il en sautant sur place et en agitant les bras mimant un soleil. Tu étais toujours seul et tu ne semblais pas vouloir d'amis.

\- Parce que c'est trop chiant.

\- Je voulais des tas d'amis! Tu semblais si au-dessus de tout et perverti que tu as attiré mon attention, finit par avouer le blond alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

\- Ah bon? fit le brun sans prestance.

\- Mais, tu t'avères différent de ce que je pensais. Tu es beaucoup plus maussade et déprimant que je l'avais imaginé. Quel gars intéressant!

\- Toi aussi, tu es beaucoup plus agaçant et gay que je ne le pensais, marmonna le brun pour sa part.

\- Tu te trompes, je suis bi! s'écria joyeusement la boule blonde qui l'entendit. Tu sais Sakura, la fille avec les cheveux roses, je l'aimais depuis des années.

\- Elle est aussi plate qu'une planche à pain, tu ne peux pas me convaincre, baka.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es le premier mec dont je suis tombé amoureux! ronchonna le blond. Et baka toi-même!

Sasuke finit par se lever complètement lasse d'avoir si peu de silence en ses lieux et fit quelques pas sous les yeux peinés de l'Uzumaki.

\- Hey, mais où tu vas?

\- Au lit.

\- Oï, parlons encore un peu!

\- Hn.

\- À… À demain alors! s'empressa d'ajouter le petit alors que le brun s'enfonçait déjà dans le couloir. Bonne nuit!

Mais, le brun lui faisait toujours dos et il entra dans sa chambre pour ensuite en fermer la porte sans lui dire en retour. Le fantôme resta un instant penaud. Pourquoi avait-il un comportement aussi asocial? Autant cela le refroidissait que cela pouvait attiser sa curiosité. Il le leva un poing en l'air. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner et il finirait bien par le faire changer d'idée tôt ou tard.

De son côté, le brun s'engouffra dans ses couvertures. Un moment passa sans qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il avait fait en sorte pour que ce Naruto ait des remords le concernant. Pourquoi devait-il l'écouter alors qu'il ne voulait rien entendre? Il sentait vraiment comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé une pierre et celle-ci faisait des vagues dans sa vie paisible…


End file.
